Crescent Moon Rising: Blue Moon, Parts 1-3
by Crystal Ashes
Summary: Who knew the birth of Princess Serenity would be the starting point for the Negaforce's advances?


All righty! AN's and notes at the end of each chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
Title: Crescent Moon Rising  
Author: Crystal Ashes  
E-mail: leopardgoddess@valeriesmail.com  
Rated: PG (limited violence and Japanese cursing)  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI  
Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.  
  
Amy Anderson.....Mizuno Ami  
Lita Kino.....Kino Makoto  
Mina Aino.....Aino Minako  
Raye Hino.....Hino Rei  
Serena Jacobs.....Tsukino Usagi  
Darien Shields.....Chiba Mamoru  
Andrew.....Motoki  
Scouts.....Senshi  
Droid.....Youma  
I love you......Aishiteru  
I'm sorry......Gomen/Gomen nasai  
Queen Serenity of the New Moon of the Year of the Silver Moon the  
First......Queen Serenity  
Princess Serenity of the Full Moon of the Year of the Blood Moon and  
the Earth Moon the First......Princess Serenity  
Prince Endymion of the Autumn Season in the Year of the Eternal Rose  
the First......Prince Endymion  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
PART ONE: Chapter One  
  
The piercing cries of a newborn baby resonated through the  
moon palace, early one morning in the year of the blood moon. "Queen  
Serenity of the New Moon of the Year of the Silver Moon the First, I  
present to you, your daughter. Princess Serenity of the Full Moon of  
the Year of the Blood Moon and the Earth Moon the First." the midwife  
beamed as she handed the little bundle to her queen.  
"Oh, Apollo*! Isn't she just gorgeous?" Serenity marvled to  
her husband, King Apollo of the Summer Sun the ninth.  
"Yes, she is, my sweet. I can tell she's going to have your  
hair," King Apollo said, smiling down at his newborn daughter, his  
first, laying in his wifes arms.  
"Would your highnesses like for me to summon your kin and the  
prophetess?" the midwife inquired, not wanting to interrupt the tender  
first moments between mother and daughter.  
King Apollo glanced to the midwife and gave her a curt nod,  
"Please, tell them to get here in haste. I would like to know what  
the future holds for my daughter, and my queen."  
The midwife nodded and bowed as she backed out of the room,  
then turned and hurried down the hall to where the King's and Queen's  
various kin waited along with the royal prophetess.  
"Apollo, I do not know if I wish to know what my daughter's  
future holds. It has been quite some time since a daughter in the  
royal line has been born under the year of the Blood Moon *and* the  
Earth Moon . . . in the year of the Full Moon, too. Husband, are you  
sure that's such a good idea?" Serenity voiced.  
"Serenity, I know you were born in one of the most prosperous  
times of the kingdom . . . I think you're just afraid of what this may  
mean. Relax, my sweet. Nothing will happen as long as I'm here with  
you."  
Serenity sighed and leaned against her pillows, her new  
daughter asleep happily on her chest. The prophetess came in, in an  
extreme hurry. "Queen Serenity, King Apollo. Forgive me for not  
repeating your full titles, but I thought for now it would be much  
better if I not remind you of the times you were born in," she said.  
Serenity nodded to the prophetess, "Continue," she said, her  
voice strained.  
"Princess Serenity of the Full Moon of the Year of the Blood  
Moon and the Earth Moon, the First. It would be the second if it were  
not for the first Princess born in the year of the Earth Moon," the  
prophetess muttered that last bit to herself before continuing.  
"The Full Moon represents the times of a rebirth, either of a  
power or of a kingdom. In this case, I would suspect it to be of a  
kingdom, more than likely, yours, my liege." the prophetess paused  
before continuing. "The Blood Moon signifies her life will be  
peppered with bloodshed and death, yet she will still grow up happily  
within the dormancy of the palace," both Serenity and Apollo breathed  
a sigh of relief.  
"The Earth Moon signifies that when she is coming of age, the  
Moon will be forced to form Alliances it may not want to, but shall be  
required for security for a time."  
"What about our daughter, prophetess?" Apollo asked, cutting  
off her rambling sharply.  
The prophetess paused with her mouth open, then shut it and  
squeezed her eyes shut, "The princess, as her royal titles suggest,  
will not be living in times of peace. I suspect she will not even  
have a time to rise to the throne before the Kingdom is taken over.  
Next year, it will be the year of the Black Moon in a mirror  
dimension. The year of the Black Moon for this dimension will not  
occur until Serenity is eighteen.  
"The princess will live to witness the re-birth of the  
kingdom, though she will be killed along with it, as you will, too,  
Queen Serenity. Throughout her life, people close to her, as well as  
the one Earthling that could finalize your alliance with Earth, will  
be killed at the hands of one born under the mirror Black Moon. She  
will come to rise in the year of the Black Moon of the Silver  
Millennium."  
Serenity gasped and clutched the young princess closer to her  
chest. Apollo swallowed hard, but continued to ask questions. "How  
will she witness the re-birth if she dies with it, prophetess?"  
"The year of the black moon will reak havoc on your kingdom.  
Anyone born in that time will assist the coming evil in their conquest  
of your kingdom. This seems to be somewhat of a . . . ironic result  
of this young princesses soulmate being born two years ago. Also a  
result of her being born in the year of the first Earth Moon. Her  
soulmate is Prince Endymion of the Autumn Season in the year of the  
Eternal Rose. I cannot give much information on this other than what  
his title signifies. Shall I continue?"  
King Apollo nodded while Serenity only closed her eyes.  
"The year of the Eternal Rose signifies Eternal Love, such as  
the prince will have for your princess. Despite the alliance coming  
about as a result of all three of the items in your daughters title,  
he will love her. Yet, the Autumn Season confuses me, as it is  
supposed to signify a time of peace during his lifetime. It is very  
confusing."  
"Thankyou, prophetess. You may leave us now. Please allow  
our Kin to enter," Serenity spoke up, her voice cold and harsh.  
The prophetess bowed stiffly and exited the room.  
"Selene*!" a young woman with blood red hair and violet eyes  
rushed into the room.  
"Athena*," Serenity acknowled her younger sister as she  
entered the room.  
"Selene, a daughter! I'm an aunt! Finally!" Athena ex-  
claimed as she hurried to Serenity's other side. "What's her name?"  
Serenity rolled her eyes, "Princess Serenity of the Full Moon  
in the Year of the Blood Moon and Earth Moon the First," she answered.  
Athena gasped, "What does Zeus* have against you and Apollo?"  
she asked, holding a hand to Serenity's now-smaller stomach. "What  
does he have against the moon kingdom?"  
Apollo sighed, "I do not know, Athena. Eileithyia* predicted  
this as the time of birth, but I guess I didn't really believe her."  
"None of us thought it was possible . . ." Athena whispered,  
looking down at the blonde-haired blue-eyed goddess-daughter held in  
her sister's arms.  
"Nemesis* and Poena* have been in counsil of Ares* for days,  
and before that, Ares spent hours speaking with Zeus. I think the  
cycle is ending, Athena," Serenity murmured. "Serenity will carry on  
for me in her next life. The cycle *will* continue, I will make sure  
of it."  
"But you know Zeus can prevent you from doing anything!"  
Athena exclaimed, drawing back from Serenity and Apollo.  
"No, I will not allow him to disrupt the cycle he himself put  
into action for the protection of his people!" Serenity exclaimed,  
waking her daughter. The princess began to cry.  
"Apollo, please, take our daughter to our chambers so I can  
discuss this with Athena in peace. Please tell Hades*, Poseidon*,  
Aphrodite*, Hermes*, Ares, and the Queens of Saturn and Jupiter* to  
come in as well. We must plan."  
Apollo nodded and took the wrapped baby from Serenity's arms  
and exited the room. The various kin entered soon after.  
"Selene," the Queen of Jupiter said, and bowed. The others  
followed suit.  
"We are in dangerous times," Serenity replied. "The birth of  
my daughter proved it. Eileithyia proved it!"  
Athena stood nervously by Serenity's side, "Jupiter, your  
father has been having counsil with some of the worst gods and  
goddesses in our realm," Athena shot Ares a look, "Ares included."  
Ares' face twisted into a scowl, "I do what I must to keep my  
position, my queen. You must understand that."  
"Silence!" Serenity nearly shouted. "You all know that with  
the power of the Ginsuishou I have the sources to banish all traitors  
of my crown to the underworld . . ."  
Hades nodded, "I am loyal to the queen, and I agree with her  
fully. I would assist her in any way I could," he said.  
Ares scowled 'Be banished to the Underworld by Selene herself  
or loose my position in Zeus' eyes? No contest.'  
"I'll be loyal to my queen in any way possible," Ares said,  
softly.  
Serenity nodded in satisfaction, "Hades, I wish you to do me a  
favor. In fact, I wish you all to do me a favor. I need one of your  
most powerful Kagemusha. Hermes, Aphrodite, I need you two to try and  
infiltrate and discover Zeus' plans. Ares, your loyalty will be bet-  
ter proved if you help them. Hades, I want you to try and get better  
evidence that Poena and Nemisis are going against us. Try and find  
out more about Eri*s."  
"Selene, I ask permission to leave for a moment. I sense  
something is wrong already," Hades said, softly.  
Serenity waved a hand of permission. Hades bowed and opened a  
portal, disappearing in a flash of light.  
"Hermes, do you have any clue what is going on?" Serenity  
demanded, "Zeus surely has any information on the happenings in the  
universe. You have good access to his messages!"  
Hermes gulped, "Well, ah . . . I believe it has something to  
do with . . . ah . . . I suspect it hastodowithHecate," he said,  
hurrying the last few words.  
The whole room became silent, "Hecate*?" Serenity whispered.  
Hermes nodded an affirmation. Hades re-appeared then, and  
whispered a confirmation of the newly-found information.  
"It is true," Serenity said, causing chaos to errupt in the  
room.  
"Hecate? Impossible! He was sealed away with the true powers  
of Zeus and Selene!" Aphrodite exclaimed.  
"My mortal enemy!" Ares growled, "I fought him and nearly got  
myself killed. Selene, you must do something!"  
"Zeus has no further information, but the way things have been  
going I wouldn't be surprised if he has something to do with it,"  
Hermes growled out.  
"Uranus still hasn't recovered from his dictating rule! The  
alliance between our planets could be ruined if he escapes!" Poseidon  
shouted.  
"SILENCE!" Serenity shouted. The clamor died down. The  
goddess of the moon was never known to have a short temper, but the  
premonitions of her newly-born daughter and the news of Hecate put her  
on edge.  
"We will do *nothing* about this new . . . development with  
Hecate unless we know for sure something is wrong! Right now, concen-  
trate on Zeus and his plans. We will worry about Hecate when the time  
comes!"  
Athena nodded, "Wise words, Selene. I think we should go,  
however, and let you and your daughter get to know each other."  
Serenity nodded, "Thankyou, Athena. Please let Apollo know I  
would like for him to return."  
Athena nodded, then ushered the other gods and goddesses out  
of the room after making sure none of the more radical members of the  
Silver Alliance were gathered nearby. News of visiting gods and  
goddesses to the queen of the moon could raise suspicion of her true  
origins.  
Apollo entered the room about ten minutes later. "Did you  
have a nice talk with our brothers and sisters?" he asked, laying the  
princess back in Serenity's arms.  
"Yes, I did, Apollo," Serenity replied, wiping her eyes  
wearily as she held her daughter, "Athena and Hades had some very  
interesting information about Zeus, Ares, Poena, and Nemisis," she  
reported.  
Apollo raised an eyebrow, "I assume you got everything with  
Ares worked out?"  
"Thanks to Hades previous confidements, yes, I did. Any trai-  
tor of my crown will be banished such as Hecate was," Serenity said,  
her voice hard and cold.  
Apollo cringed, "Hecate? Must you mention *him* at a time  
like this?"  
"I must, if I want to be prepared," Serenity retorted, "Hades  
went to check on things in the Underworld while we were talking. It  
seems as if Hecate is breaking free. She suspects the first astral  
projection of Hecate will be from my own spirit sometime before the  
black moon of the mirror dimension the prophetess was speaking of."  
Apollo blanched, "That's in less than a week . . ."  
"Apollo, sweet, my King, take the little princess. I must go  
somewhere safe, where I will not wreak havoc on my own kingdom. I  
will not have our destruction be by my own hand," Serenity ordered.  
Apollo nodded, "I'm coming with you," he said. He silenced  
Serenity with a kiss when she began to protest that kept her silenced  
long after he was finished.  
"What would I do without you, Apollo?" She said, grinning  
coyly, "I'll go prepare our things while you take care of matters with  
the princess. See if Hermes mortal sister would care for her."  
Apollo nodded, "I will meet you in our chambers soon, my love.  
I will make sure the princess is kept safe." He gave Serenity a quick  
kiss on the nose before exiting the room and summoning the midwife to  
help Serenity back to their chambers.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Chapter one notes:  
Apollo = god of the sun, truth, music and healing.  
Selene = goddess of the moon/Moon  
Athena = goddess of the city, education/science, and war  
Eileithyia = goddess of childbirth  
Zeus = lord of the sky, gods, and thunder, also rain-god, cloud-  
gatherer/Jupiter  
Nemesis = goddess of revenge  
Poena = goddess of punishment  
Ares = god of war/Mars  
Hades = god of the underworld/Pluto  
Poseidon = ruler of the sea/Neptune  
Aphrodite = goddess of love and beauty/Venus  
Hermes = Zeus' messenger/Mercury  
Eris = goddess of discord  
Hecate = goddess of the crossways, the dark side of the moon, and  
magic  
Queen of Jupiter = yes, I know . . . Zeus is supposed to be Jupiter,  
but for the sake of this story, take it as it is.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
PART ONE: Chapter 2  
Rating: PG13  
  
Serenity paced impatiently in her chambers as she waited for  
Apollo to return from assuring the safety of her daughter. She had  
sent the midwife away for fear of the astral projection occuring  
before Apollo returned. 'Chikushou temae, Hecate! When this is  
through I swear on my powers as a goddess I will banish you from this  
world completely!'  
A shudder ran through her body, 'No!' Serenity thought,  
frantically. She attempted to reach her goddess powers, but found  
herself unable to even tap into the powers of the ginsuishou. 'It's  
reacting to the evilness of Hecate in my body,' she thought, scared.  
The doorknob began to turn at the same moment Serenity began  
to turn away from it. She felt the chills run through her swifter  
and stronger and it took her nearly all of her remaining power to keep  
it from sweeping her away.  
"Serenity?" a voice exclaimed. Serenity recognized it immed-  
iately as Apollo's. She turned around slowly and gave him a sad smile  
as her silver hair turned nightly black and her eyes turned to blood.  
'Ashikarazu,' was her last thought before the evil overtook her mind  
and she was no longer her own.  
  
A loud bell rang clearly over the expanse of the Silver  
Millennium. At every peal, more and more people began panicking,  
fleeing the streets for the safety of their homes. Not one person  
ran for the palace's safety, for that was where the danger was.  
One man, a regal visitor from the Earth, stared at the palace  
sourly, 'The stars predicted this. There is no controlling the hands  
of fate. This must be so,' he thought, the new wind blowing his  
long hair around him in a dizzy storm of brown.  
"Nephrite!" a voice called through the clamor of the streets.  
Nephrite turned around to see his three traveling companions  
running towards him, "Endymion requests our presence back down on  
earth. Our vacation is over."  
Nephrite grimaced, "He wishes to know of the phenomenon here  
on the moon, does he not, Jedite?" he asked, knowing full well the  
answer and why he had been summoned as well.  
The blonde nodded, "The prince also heard of the princesses  
birth and wishes to know of what her own future holds."  
Another one of the men laughed, "Nephrite here could tell more  
by what he sees in the stars about this princess of the moon than her  
titles ever could, can't you, Nephrite?" his green eyes twinkled in  
miscief.  
"Can it, Zoicite. We'd better get back. I don't want to get  
killed," Nephrite said, and began walking down the street towards the  
palace, his long strides eating the distance quickly. His three  
companions hurried after him, the man with silver hair looked at the  
people running away from the palace and couldn't help but think of his  
and his friends titles, 'Lord Warriors of the Summer Season in the  
year of the Snapdragon . . . this does not bode well, even with me,'  
he thought, sullenly, before running after them.  
  
"Serenity!" Apollo shouted as he stared at the re-incarnated  
form of pure evil standing in front of him. A woman much taller than  
Serenity with pitch hair and the bloodiest of eyes accompanied a pale  
face, and fangs. Truly, there were fangs that the projection dis-  
played with a truly evil smile.  
"Ah, so it is King Apollo, I see? What a pleasure to meet you  
again. Too bad your wife, precious Selene, wasn't able to be here!"  
she said, and cackled evilly, "Once I am through here, you will be  
begging for mercy! Begging for me to take you as my lover because  
while the soul may not be, the body will still be that of precious  
Serenity. Your wife!"  
Apollo howled as shooting pain seared through him and  
immediately knew what had happened. Hecate had cleanly severed his  
bond to Serenity. 'Now I will never know if she truly is in there,  
somewhere . . .'  
"Where is the princess?" Hecate hissed, showing her fangs  
once more.  
Apollo shook his head, "I do not know. I had Hermes' sister  
take care of her. I do not know where she took her."  
"Then you will just have to have Hermes have his dear sister  
return her to you, won't you?" This time, she showed her fangs with-  
out the smile, "Won't you?"  
"You won't get away with this, Hecate!" Apollo growled,  
reaching for his sword. He found with dismay that it was not there  
and remembered he had left it in the war room.  
"Are you dumb, Apollo? A sword will not work against me, as  
your pitiful powers as the god of the sun won't! Tonight sets off a  
chain of reactions that will lead to the end of your life. Of your  
kingdom!" Hecate shouted, her laughter ringing through the palace.  
"NO!" Apollo shouted, "I will give my life for hers!"  
Hecate managed an almost sympathetic smile, "Oh, the poor  
king is desperate for his love to return. Her soul is a very pleasant  
one to feast on, you know."  
Apollo grimaced, 'Hecate needs a pure soul to survive . . .  
the soul of a god or goddess. However . . .'  
"You won't have her."  
Hecate nearly froze at the coldness in Apollo's voice, "What  
did you say, Apollo?" she said, mockingly.  
"I said, you won't have her! Take me! I," Apollo's voice  
caught, "I will be yours," he finished in a whisper.  
A wry smile danced on Hecate's lips, "The undefeatable King  
Apollo of the Summer Sun in the Year of the Rising Sun, bowing before  
Hecate, goddess of evil!" her laugh once again rang through the  
kingdom. "It will be as you say, my sweet . . . in front of your wife  
*and* your whole kingdom!"  
  
The full moon was still hanging in the early morning sky as  
Hecate and Apollo appeared on the balcony overlooking the kingdom.  
"See this, Apollo?" Hecate said, pressing herself up against him and  
leaning down slightly to whisper into his ear, "We can still rule this  
together. The moon kingdom will still be yours, and my cursed sister  
will be nothing but a myth!"  
Apollo started as a most unpleasant sensation ran through him,  
but knew he could not resist Hecates powers. "I . . . I am yours to  
command, Hecate."  
Hecate laughed long and loud. As she laughed, she threw her  
self at Apollo and they began to roll on the ground. As their clothes  
dissolved into nothing, Serenity emerged from the still-visible form  
of Hecate.  
"Do it now, Apollo . . . and we *will* be as one. Serenity  
will be no more. Her own grief will destroy her," Hecate whispered  
seducingly into Apollo's ear. Using her powers, she trapped him in a  
spell of no turning back.  
Serenity howled as she watched her husband and her mortal  
enemy on the floor of the balcony, intertwined with each other.  
Apollo giving himself willingly to Hecate's command. Hecate clutched  
Apollo and gave Serenity a sinister smile, "See this, sister? This is  
your destruction! The kingdom will be mine!"  
"IT WILL NOT BE SO!" A thundering voice filled the night.  
Flashes of light appeared all over and out of that light appeared  
Zeus and Hades. "Hecate, you insolent goddess! You don't deserve  
the title. You will be damned to a life of immortality and torture,  
all powers removed from you! As I command, so it will be! The same  
goes for you, Apollo!" Zeus shouted.  
"Hades, take them away!"  
Hades nodded and appeared next to the still-joined couple. He  
bent down to cover them, but stopped when he saw Apollo's eyes. He  
drew back in shock, "My . . . my Lord, Zeus . . . Apollo is . . . dead  
by means of . . . shock. Hecate is as well. She took an impure soul,  
and so paid the price."  
"Comfort Serenity," Zeus spat out. "I will take care of these  
two . . . humans."  
Serenity, who had continued crying through the whole ordeal,  
sank to her knees when Hades touched her. The ginsuishou flared up,  
and Hades felt Serenity's energy become significantly drained.  
"Zeus," Hades said, when he realized that Serenity had  
fainted, "I fear the queen hasn't much time. Hecate was right. This  
night set off a chain of events that will end in Serenity's death.  
She must be guarded, and the ginsuishou. It's the only thing that  
will keep her alive."  
Zeus stared at Serenity in shock, "My dear . . . her energy  
drained . . . Hecate was still using her energy. She was going to  
kill her anyway . . ."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
PART ONE: Chapter Three  
Rating: PG13  
  
The scenes of the previous nights events flew through  
Serenity's mind as she prepared to address the council on the most  
recent development with Hecate. She felt herself choke on a sob  
rising in her throat and nearly threw herself back down on her bed to  
cry herself to sleep once more.  
A glance at a small table by the balcony window prevented this  
act. Allowing only a few small tears to drip from her eyes, Serenity  
walked over and picked the princess up from her confinements.  
"Dearest child," a voice whispered through the room as  
Serenity held her daughter close. "What have they done to you? My  
kagemusha will protect and guide her, I swear this on my life."  
Serenity's face hardened, "Thankyou, Cronos, but it will not  
be neccesary."  
"Yes, child, it must be so."  
"Why do you call me such, Cronos? I am child to you only in  
respect of what you've been calling me ever since my birth!" Serenity  
retorted.  
A low chuckle filled the room as a brilliant light flared in  
front of Serenity. When it faded, the blurred form of Cronos stood  
there. "On the contraire, Selene. Go, alert the council of  
Hecate's doing. I must say she has only quickened the process that  
would surely have ended in your death either way."  
Serenity stared at Cronos, a sour smile crossing her otherwise  
smooth features, "Why do you say this, Cronos? Was Apollo truly an  
impure soul?"  
Cronos only smiled, "All will be revealed. In time, my dear,  
such things happen for a reason. I still offer my kagemusha to your  
services. She will be conceived tonight."  
"I will speak with you before the rest of the council, Cronos,  
and not at any time other than that." With those final words,  
Serenity exited the room, handing the young princess off to a maid  
who was waiting by the door, "Care for her until I return," she  
whispered, and ran swiftly down the hall. She was late enough as it  
was. (AN: Hey, she had to get it from SOMEONE! ^-^)  
  
Cronos glared at Serenity as she addressed the royal council  
in the throne room. He was quite displeased at her course of action  
after the goddess of evil had taken her husband for her own. Quite  
displeased indeed.  
'I need a kagemusha, desperately!' he thought, scowling as he  
listened to Serenity recount the nights events, 'Zeus and his pure  
soul deal . . . but truly, if she could take Apollo's impure soul and  
live . . .' Cronos grinned evilly and stood, "If you'll excuse me,  
your highness, I have matters to attend to. Protection of your reign,  
you understand."  
Serenity stopped in the middle of her sentance and glared at  
Cronos, "Very well, Jikoku. I will speak with you later," she said,  
then returned her attention to the others in the council before her.  
Cronos stood and hurried from the room as quickly as possible.  
He did not know how much time he had, but he knew he had to move  
quickly either way.  
When he got to Serenity's chamber door, he turned to the maid,  
"Take the rest of the night off. Serenity will not be returning to  
her chambers tonight," he said.  
Overcome by the presence of the god of time before her, the  
maid bowed hurriedly and nearly tripped over herself in her haste to  
do as he said. Cronos grinned in satisfaction, 'Selene my dear, my  
lovers death will be avenged . . . as yours will be if you accept me  
on my terms.'  
  
Serenity stood with the others of the kin gathered around her  
and attempted to listen to them all at once, "Please, slow down!" she  
begged and sank down into her throne. "Please . . . Aphrodite, how  
old is your Kagemusha?"  
"Minako just turned a year. I believe it is the same with  
Athena's and Hermes'," Aphrodite responded.  
Athena nodded, "Makoto and Ami are very close already. They  
should become very good friends."  
Serenity nodded and turned to Ares, "How's Rei? She had quite  
the short temper the last I saw of her," she said, grinning slightly.  
Ares nodded, "She's only three but she can tell off the best  
of the Marsian council. The Prophetess also gave me an inside look  
at her own soul mate. Quite the match, if I do say so myself."  
"And that you may," Serenity said with a wry smile. She  
looked at the remaining three of her kin in the room. "Have you three  
agreed on having your kagemusha join young Serenity's court yet,  
Poseidon?"  
Poseidon shook his head, "Michiru doesn't wish to do so. She  
wants to stay and guard from afar. And because she wishes to do so,  
so does Haruka. Those two girls . . ." Poseidon sighed, "I suppose it  
has to do with Uranus' history."  
Uranus glowered in Poseidon's direction.  
"Hades? Has your Kagemusha been conceived, yet?" Serenity  
inquired.  
"She has not. There are rumors among the prophetesses of  
Saturn that there may be more to my Kagemusha than they can tell. She  
may have already been born," Hades responded, a twinge of worry edging  
its way into his voice.  
Serenity nodded, "And Cronos said his Kagemusha was to be  
conceived tonight . . ." she mused to herself.  
All the kin gathered cringed at the mention of Cronos' name.  
He was not a favorite among them, known for twisting their future and  
influencing the fates in ways none of them could hope to change.  
"Watch yourself around Cronos, Selene," Athena warned, "It  
would not do good for his and your Kagemusha to be sisters. What a  
paradox would that be!"  
Serenity laughed, her silver hair swirling around her as she  
shook her head in disbelief, "I do not believe that he would be so  
stupid, Athena. Aside from that, he is an impure soul. Do you truly  
think the ginsuishou would accept that?"  
Athena shrugged, "Strange things happen this soon after an  
astral projection . . . especially considering who this one involved,  
Selene."  
"I agree with Athena, Selene," Hades put in, "Hecate died for  
taking an impure soul, as did Apollo. Though I do not think Cronos  
would allow you to die before his own kagemusha was born."  
Serenity shuddered, "All right . . . thanks for the warning,  
Athena. Hades." She yawned, "I think that means it's time for me to  
go to bed. I'll go collect young Serenity, and I will see the rest of  
you at the next assembly."  
After a round of bows and curtsies and hugs, Serenity finally  
left the throne room, extreme exhaustion clouding her mind and her  
awareness. She was barely aware of the fact that though there was no  
maid waiting by her room, the door opened immediately upon her  
arrival.  
  
A hand clamped over Serenity's mouth immediately upon her  
entering, "Hecate's death will be avenged. Apollo's may, too . . .  
or it could result in your own death. Choose now, Selene. It's your  
life, or Hecate's."  
'Oh, gods, no!' Serenity thought in horror, 'It can't be so!'  
"Oh yes, Selene. Now, will it be Hecate or you? Will I have  
my original lover be restored to me, or will I have to take you as a  
substitute? Very beautiful, and of course immortal, but none the less  
. . . a *substitute.*"  
Serenity knew for the sake of her kingdom, she could not  
resist. She would have to allow Cronos to take her.  
'Please, Zeus, allow me to pass out!'  
"That will not be possible, my sweet . . ." Cronos whispered  
as he tied a gag firmly in Serenity's mouth, "You see, I find I enjoy  
it more when my lover is fully concious."  
Suddenly, Serenity became very aware of her surroundings, even  
more so than when she was filled with the power of the ginsuishou.  
'Oh, gods, no . . .' she moaned, and Cronos laughed.  
"So glad to know you're enjoying it already, dear. And yet,  
the fun is just beginning."  
Moments later, a muffled scream pierced the palace.  
  
The next morning, Serenity found herself laying in her bed.  
She was alone and she hurt like she had never hurt before. On top of  
that, she could feel her energy slowly draining.  
A soothing light filled the room, and Zeus appeared next to  
Serenity. A sympathetic smile adorned his rough features as he slowly  
stroked Serenity's forehead. The crescent moon slowly appeared, but  
glowed weakly when it did. "Dearest Selene, if I had known . . ."  
he whispered.  
Serenity felt her eyes become moist at the memory of what  
Cronos had done and turned away from Zeus and his soothing hands.  
"You should have known," she croaked out, "What is it you others have  
against me? Are you jealous? What is it, Zeus?"  
Zeus, somewhat taken back by Serenity's little outburst, drew  
his hand away and watched helplessly as Serenity began shaking.  
"He was right," she sobbed, clutching her stomach as she cried  
endlessly, "He said his Kagemusha would be conceived . . . and it was.  
Hensetsu no Shinsou*, that will be Cronos' new name. As I have said  
it, so it will be."  
"And the child, Selene?"  
"Meiou Setsuna."  
Zeus was silent for a moment before nodding in approval, "It  
will fit her well, child. You are a wise woman. Now, with the power  
of time inside you, you will have more strength when the time comes to  
tend to Serenity and Setsuna."  
Serenity shook her head, "No, Zeus, I do not want this child.  
Send her to Pluto to learn of her fathers betrayal. To learn the  
*truth* about the Hensetsu no Shinsou."  
Zeus sighed, "As you say, Selene, so it will be. Now, sleep.  
When you wake, this child will no longer be a circumstance to you. I  
will have Aphrodite and Athena help me to move her to a woman on Pluto  
. . . Cronos' latest victim."  
With those words said, Zeus faded away.  
In the silence of her room, Serenity made a decree. "May all  
the kagemusha not know the horrors and the pains of being immortal.  
Save, Setsuna. May her pain, however, not be her pain. Her pain will  
all be endured by Cronos, and may he not have the means to end it.  
Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami . . . Haruka, Michiru . . . may you never  
know the endless torture of being immortal. The Messiah of Silence  
will come . . . you will not want to be alive to see what destruction  
she will rain down on us. So I have said," Serenity swallowed around  
the sudden dryness in her throat, "So it will be."  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Hensetsu no Shinsou - Betrayal of Truth 


End file.
